Due to the fuel situation existing at present in large parts of the world waste of different kinds, particularly wood waste and other cellulosic materials have gained an ever increasing importance. An economically advantageous way of working up such granular and/or powdery waste material, e.g. wood waste of different kinds, especially bark, saw-dust, grinding dust, waste from cutting and clean-cutting, and peanut shells, sun flower husks, sugar cane bagasse, hazelnut shells, and so on, comprises pressing of the material into briquettes in a briquetting press.
This invention relates to an improvement in such presses, particularly for briquettes and the like, which is generally defined in the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to a jack of the kind generally associated with such briquetting presses and defined in the preamble of claim 8.
Briquetting presses of the kind in question mostly are heavy and expensive machines comprised in large and cost-demanding plants. While such presses produce a high quality product, it is important that the total annual time of utilization and the total annual idle machine time is made as long as possible and as short as possible, respectively.
Hitherto dismounting of briquetting presses generally has been carried out by first removing the unit comprised of the press cylinder, the press cone and the end tube from the frame and subsequently disengaging the end tube and the press cone from the press cylinder. This disengagement has been effected either by hammering with a sledge upon that end of the end tube which projects outside the press cylinder, or by transporting the unit to a workshop where a press is available by which it is possible to press (instead of hammering) out the press cone of the press cylinder. These known methods are time consuming.